<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unplanned news by TheWritingDove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123286">unplanned news</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDove/pseuds/TheWritingDove'>TheWritingDove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Not Beta Read, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDove/pseuds/TheWritingDove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura and Kaden have some news for the Hoshido siblings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishiki | Kaden/Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unplanned news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakura didn’t know where to place her hands. She had smoothed out her dress, fixed her hair and winged her hands together, all in that order and more. Her heart pounded hard in her chest, making her take in deep breaths to slow it down. </p><p>The poor girl nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“Hey,” The smooth voice of her kitsune lover, Kaden, spoke softly. “Are you sure you want to do this today?”</p><p>Sakura bit her lip. They did not have to do this today, no, but deep down she knew she and Kaden needed to tell her siblings. She wanted to get it over with before her anxiety consumed her. </p><p>Gently placing her hand over her stomach, she knew they would also figure it out sooner than later, if they did not tell them. </p><p>“Y…yes, we should,” Sakura finally spoke, her smaller hand gripping Kaden’s. “I’m okay.” </p><p>Kaden’s eyebrows quirked up, knowing she was ready to run and hide herself in the kitsune hamlet for the remaining months, but he squeezed her shoulder, trying to reassure her. </p><p>The couple jolted together when they heard the sliding door, and in walked Sakura’s siblings; Ryoma, Hinoka and Takumi. Having the three older siblings in front of them made Kaden and Sakura suddenly regret the decision to tell them all together. </p><p>“Alright, why did you need to see us?” Takumi asked bluntly, crossing his arms.</p><p>Sakura froze up. She tried to force her limbs and her mouth to move but was not able to. Kaden gave her shoulder another reassuring squeeze and took the lead for her, flashing his usual charming smile.</p><p>“Let’s sit down for a bit!” He said cheerfully, “We already have some tea on the way.” </p><p>“I just came back from some training, so I appreciate it,” Hinoka smiled, taking a seat on one of the floor cushions.</p><p>Takumi glanced at Ryoma and Hinoka with a befuddled expression, watching them sit calmly on the floor before he finally gave in and joined them. </p><p>The group sat in silence as the maids came in to serve them tea. Takumi was getting impatient, arms crossed and fingers tapping, barely touching the cup in front of him. Hinoka happily sipped down her tea, letting out an audible “ahhh”. </p><p>“It was a bit unexpected to receive such a formal invitation from you, Sakura,” Ryoma said after taking a sip of his own tea. His face was gentle towards his youngest sibling. “I do hope nothing is the matter.” </p><p>Sakura took a long drink of her tea hoping to get rid of the dryness in her throat before she spoke.</p><p>“U-Um, yes…” Her grip on the cup got stronger once she spoke. “I… we… we have some news for you…”<br/>
All three siblings’ eyes were set on her when she said that. While Ryoma and Hinoka looked mildly surprised, Takumi’s face was in a permanent scowl. It was directed at Kaden instead of Sakura.</p><p>“Well, erm, you know Sakura-chan and I have been seeing each other for a while,” Kaden said, scratching his cheek. “And I just want to say I love her a lot, and would do anything to keep her safe.”</p><p>“Of course, I have no doubts about that,” Ryoma replied, smiling at the couple. “If this is what I’m thinking about…”“K…kind of.” Kaden’s face went pink, glancing down at Sakura, who looked like she wanted to disappear into the floor so she did not have to say anything. She wanted to get the news over with so badly, but it was all stuck as a lump in her throat. </p><p>“Kind of?” Takumi repeated in a dry tone. </p><p>Shockingly, Kaden himself was getting nervous now that it was coming down to it. “You see, you know Sakura and I have been seeing each other—““You already said that.”“Uh, right, sorry… Over the past couple months we have gotten closer and…” </p><p>The three older siblings looked at him in utter confusion as Kaden rambled on about his and Sakura’s budding relationship. Everything from their dates to when Kaden started getting feelings for her. Sakura could feel her anxiety bubble in her chest and she felt ready to burst. </p><p>“If it’s about marriage, you know we have no issue with that,” </p><p>“I mean, I do want to marry Sakura-chan, but that’s not it—“</p><p>“What is it then? You aren’t making any sense.” </p><p>“I’m pregnant!” Sakura finally yelled out, shooting up from her seat and nearly knocking the table over. </p><p>Silence. Dead silence.</p><p>The three siblings and Kaden stared wide-eyed at Sakura, Kaden’s tail even bristled from the outburst. Sakura’s face was nearly as red as Hinoka’s hair, and she slowly sat back down.</p><p>“…I’m pregnant, with Kaden’s child,” She repeated softly.</p><p>Even though it was only seconds, the silence felt like it dragged on for hours. </p><p>“…Takumi,” Hinoka finally spoke in a low tone, her eyes not leaving the kitsune. “Get me my Beastkiller Lance.” </p><p>“Right.” Takumi stood up.</p><p>“W-Wait, wait, wait!” Both Sakura and Kaden yelled, before trying to plead their case. </p><p>“Please, I asked Kaden to—!”</p><p>“I-it just happened, and I want to marry Sakura-chan anyway—!” </p><p>“D-Don’t blame him, please!” </p><p>“He took advantage of you, Sakura!” Takumi immediately accused, pointing his finger at Kaden.</p><p>“No, no he didn’t, I swear!” </p><p>“What do you mean pregnant?” Hinoka demanded, slapping her hands on the table. “How long have you known?!”</p><p>“J-just a few weeks now—“ </p><p>“Alright, alright,” Ryoma raised his voice and lifted his hands to stop Takumi and Hinoka from reaching over the table to strangle Kaden. “Everyone, silent, please.” </p><p>The two younger siblings were not happy but they listened. Sakura and Kaden held each other tightly. The poor young princess looked scared out of her mind. </p><p>“So…” Ryoma started, crossing his arms. “You’re pregnant and Kaden intends to marry you anyway.”“…That’s right, big brother…” </p><p>“Yeah…” Kaden said, squeezing Sakura close to him. “Like I said, I… I want to marry Sakura and take care of this baby. I love her very much. I wouldn’t just… leave her.”</p><p>Ryoma did not look pleased with the situation himself, but he rubbed his temples and let out a sigh. </p><p>“While it is a little… unusual, I don’t see a problem here.” Ryoma said, “I’m… surprised this occurred but… are you happy with this, Sakura?”</p><p>“But Ryoma—“ Takumi started, before Ryoma raised his hand to keep him quiet.</p><p>“Sakura, are you happy?”</p><p>Sakura nodded, “I am, big brother… I love Kaden too. I… I want to have this child and I want to marry him.” </p><p>“Good,” Ryoma smiled. “Then I do not have a problem with this.”</p><p>“What?!” Takumi and Hinoka argued.</p><p>“Takumi, Hinoka,” Ryoma said, “I know. But Sakura is able to make her own choices in who she wants to be with and how she wants to live. Be grateful you all have that choice.”</p><p>Takumi let out a frustrated sigh in defeat, while Hinoka avoided Ryoma’s gaze. None of them were happy with it, but if Sakura was happy, that was really the only thing that mattered. </p><p>“Thank you, big brother,” Sakura said, relief filling her voice, her grip on Kaden loosening. “I’m… I’m so glad we were able to tell you.”</p><p>“Of course. You know you can talk to us about anything, Sakura.” </p><p>Kaden let out a sigh of relief as well, until he noticed Ryoma staring at him.</p><p>“Now Kaden,” Ryoma stood up. “Why don’t you join Takumi and I in the training yard?” </p><p>Kaden glanced back at Sakura. Sakura did not want him to leave right away, but slowly nodded.</p><p>“Uh, sure, of course,” Kaden replied, giving Sakura’s hand one last squeeze before standing up. </p><p>Hinoka went over to Sakura’s side and sat with her, before gently asking if she knew the gender yet. Sakura did not reply right away, paying attention to Kaden leaving the room with her brothers.</p><p>“Good, good.” Ryoma’s hand reached for Kaden’s shoulder and patted it. Hard. “We would like to practice some new techniques and would appreciate an outsider’s opinion…”</p><p>The way Kaden’s tail bristled made Sakura hope, that despite Ryoma's blessing, her poor boyfriend/future husband wouldn’t be in pieces when he got back…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an idea I've had kicking around my head for a long time since reading that Kaden and Sakura's S support ends with Kaden asking her to be his girlfriend instead of his wife.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>